


Blessed it be the mystery of love

by StarlightJoshua



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reminiscing, happy elio, i just haven't written anything in ages, i'm shit at english, it is quite pretentious but oh well, sad elio, so I wrote this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightJoshua/pseuds/StarlightJoshua
Summary: Basically a "descriptive" piece of writing of Elio reminiscing his time with Oliver, but then the ending is Oliver and Elio talking on the phone but it's a good ending because they both deserve a happy ending :') it probably sucks like all my writing lmao but give it a tryyyyy please.





	Blessed it be the mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments, hopefully it wasn't completely awful haha.

Elio shivered as he looked out from the balcony above, the only source of light coming from the tiny speckles scattered across the sky, casting shadows on Elio's boyish face. Even though the moon had the stars roaming around, it still seemed to be lonely, just like how Elio feels when Oliver isn't by his side . He ran his youthful fingertips over the hand rails of the balcony and traced slow small circles on it, doing it just the way Oliver had done that one perfect night. That night Oliver grasped Elio's much smaller, delicate hands in his own slightly rough ones and delicately traced patterns with his thumb, while Oliver's other hand held a cigarette that was slowly burning out, smoke drifting off in to the crisp night air, the ashes blowing with the wind. Elio saw his whole world in Oliver but he knew that those 6 precious weeks that they could've had together was left wasted from all the days and nights of painful angst and pining from both ends. All Elio wished was for the return of Oliver. He missed Oliver walking in to the house after a swim at the beach with his billowy shirt, bright smiles, and a scent that undoubtedly smelt like summer, sun tan lotion and a tinge of sweat. He couldn't help but miss Oliver's red, yellow, blue and green shorts that were flung carelessly around their shared bathroom and he even missed the moods that Oliver had depending on the colour of his swimming shorts. He especially missed Oliver in his green shorts though. That was when he was much more open and approachable back then, not like when he was wearing his red trunks and would send cold, menacing stares at Elio, leaving Elio feeling rather puzzled, anxious and scared to approach or to even speak out about his opinions and thoughts that constantly popped up in to his head in fear that Oliver would judge, because Elio cared too much about the way Oliver thought about him. But even in those hard times, and the days that lacked communication and the days of completely ignoring each other, he was painfully in love with Oliver. He pondered for a while over the thought of ringing Oliver right this minute, the thought of the two different time zones never entering his mind. But once he made up his mind and decided it wasn't a complete rash decision, he quietly made his way into 'their' bedroom, he silently made his way through the room, the experience reminding him of the time when him and Oliver had to sneak in to the bedroom,making no noise that could potentially wake the others, although their quiet laughs and shaky breaths filled inside the bedroom. Elio smiled to himself and tiptoed down the hallways to the stairs, Elio's bare feet making gentle pitter patters on the wooden floors, while the creaks of the old ground only increased the nerves. The mere thought of getting caught phoning Oliver at the time it was, was not a appealing thought and he didn't want to go through a whole other speech by both his parents reminding him that although it's ok to feel all the emotions that come with Oliver leaving,it is also not healthy to still be this hung up over someone who could be completely over Elio for all they knew. So as Elio quietly dialed Olivers number and waited for him to pick up, all that Elio could hear was the loud thump in his ears coming from his heart that was beating too fast to be considered normal. After 20 seconds of pure agony and torture he finally heard that the persons number he dialed finally picked up the phone.  
"Hello" Came the deep voiced that was laced with sleepiness, god did Elio miss the sound of that.  
"Ah, Oliver it's me", Elio heard shuffling in the back ground and Elio curled his hair around his fingertips out of pure nervousness.  
"I miss you Elio" came a short, delayed response that made Elio's pink lips curl in to a smile again, he hasn't smiled this way since the dreadful day Oliver hopped on the train.  
"I miss you too. Elio", he held in his breath as he said those words, scared Oliver would've forgotten what it meant, Elio's biggest scare would have to be the thought of Oliver being confused by these words.  
"I'm visiting real soon actually, I couldn't stop thinking of you and the beautiful town, miss waking up to you next to me. It's all too much constantly thinking about you, i need to see you", came Oliver's reply. He felt rather conflicted, Oliver's words had left him with butterflies erupting violently inside his stomach to the point he felt sick, yet his heart started to hurt physically when Oliver didn't call Elio Oliver back.  
"oh-h, i um, really miss you too, we all do in fact. Mafalda, mother, father and of couse Chiara who will not stop asking about you" came Elio's awkward response, hands rubbing his neck the way he always does when he feels awkward and nervous. 'Oh how i wish my hands weren't mine but Olivers' thought Elio.  
"Look it's real early over here and I am feeling quite tired and I have a long day ahead, so i will talk to you l a t e r, although i will be visiting you guys hopefully real soon. But goodbye for now, don't forget I love you so much, Oliver."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end thanks, hope it wasn't too bad ahhah.


End file.
